


Flight

by SparkSparta



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friends to Lovers, God Tier, Partial Nudity, Post-Canon, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Trolls on Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkSparta/pseuds/SparkSparta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always played this game every once in a while. They weren't sure why they did it, but they did. All that matters is that it not only relieved their stress, but it actually brought them closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Les8ifins headcanon of mine: Sometimes they’d both randomly change into their God tiers and fly around the city, chasing each other in their own version of tag, and whoever wins ends up with bragging rights, and the loser gets kisses all over their face.

The sounds of the city echoed through the towering skyscrapers and buildings, adding to the already overcrowded streets of the city. It was dusk, and the sky had began to morph into the stunning gradient of yellow, orange, red, and blue hues with pink cotton candy clouds, adding a splash of color to the normal steel-colored business buildings.

A young female troll couple, both no older than twenty years old, strolled through the streets together, keeping close with their fingers interlocked in each other’s hands. A fuchsia seadweller and a cerulean spider-themed troll ignored the slight glances from the people around them, walking on the sidewalk to wherever they wanted. They both occasionally glanced at each other, smiling softly, yet lovingly. They lost track of when they started to live on Earth, but it didn’t matter. Time moved so much faster here than anywhere else that they had known.

They both kept walking wherever their feet led them to. It didn’t matter where they were going. They would never get lost in the city, no matter how big it got or how tall the buildings stretched. They both had means of transportation that no other human (that they could recall yet) had. It was one of the perks of playing Sgrub.

Eventually, they made it to the entrance to the tallest building in the city. Visiting hours were about to close, but they didn’t plan on staying long. Meenah pushed through the doors, not waiting to hear what her matesprit had to say about the matter. There were times where Aranea would feel annoyed about this, but this was not one of those occasions. Her heart was pounding way too hard in her chest to be worrying about trivial things now. Both girls walked through the lobby, darting their eyes around to find their target. Soon, they found the entrance to the stairs and began to walk up, taking care to avoid the eyes of the guards that were doing their routines in the building.

They did this little game almost every month. They didn’t know how it started. It probably all started as a simple game of tag or hide-and-seek in the dream bubbles. But one thing was for sure, neither of them wanted to stop. Normally, taking the stairs to the top floor of a one hundred story building would exhaust someone, but because of their natural highblood status, taking the stairs is merely a stroll in the park. At least, in the beginning.

It took a little while, but by the time the two trolls reached the top, they were both silently panting from the rush. The mix of excitement for the game to start made their hearts pound even faster than before, and before they knew it, their natural breathing patterns returned to normal despite the rush of adrenaline. The sky had darkened up drastically the last time they saw it. The sun was now completely below the horizon and it was replaced by a dark indigo slate. Stars would normally shine, but in the city, the stars were by the ground. It didn’t matter though; the night was always in their favor. It made it all that much more fun.

A gust of wind blew through Aranea’s hair, and she welcomed it with a soft smile. She always loved being on top of buildings; it was a sense of empowerment. All of the struggles and stress built up over the weeks could slowly be drained away by just staring out into the horizon. You feel on top of the world; like you can accomplish anything.

A light click from Meenah’s tongue drags Aranea back to reality. There was a game at hand, and the seadweller had no intention of losing. A small, mischievous smile appeared on Aranea’s face. Neither did she. Slowly, the two girls untangled their hands and backed away from each other, heading towards the corners of the building, only stopping when their backs hit the fence that was preventing them from falling. A faint light began to shine from Meenah’s body, brightening the area temporarily as her Thief of Life God Tier clothes appeared in place of her usual punk outfit.

Meenah tugged at the collar with a disgruntled expression, “still look like glubbin’ hell in this ugly getup…”    

Aranea chuckled lightly. “They suit you, though.”

“Oh yea, like fuckin’ sweaters on crabs, Serket,” Meenah sarcastically muttered as Aranea’s clothes dissolved away and her own Sylph of Light God Tier robes appeared. The seadweller’s heart skipped a beat. Even after all the sweeps of knowing Aranea, she always managed to look amazing in those stupid orange pajamas. A light grin appeared on her face.

“Ya still nebber change.”

“Dream bubbles prevent just that.”

The two girls smiled at each other, stepping onto the rails as the wind blew furiously in their hair. The lights inside the nearby skyscrapers were beginning to turn on as the sky got even darker, and they both could hear footsteps approach the door. The guard was coming to see if anyone was still up in the roof. But by the time he would arrive, Meenah and Aranea would already be gone.

Meenah’s fuchsia wings spread out straight while Aranea’s fluttered elegantly, silently expressing their drastic differences. Meenah smirked as she raised a pierced brow. “This game is gettin’ too old, Serks.”

“You always say that, Meenah,” Aranea said, looking at her girlfriend straight in the eye. “Especially when I win.”

“Then let’s sea if ya manage ta keep up. Can yer wings move as fast as yer mouth?”

“Depends if you aren’t distracted by gold.”

“Oh, it’s on now, gillfrond.”

 The door swung open, and by the time the guard reached the platform, both Meenah and Aranea had jumped off the rail.

Meenah felt the harshness of the wind blow through her hair, and she relished the feeling. Being dead took away these sort of things. The pit in your stomach, the rush of adrenaline, and feeling of the wind beneath your wings. She saw her reflection on the glass as she fell, smirking as the excitement swelled inside her chest. There was no doubt that Aranea was feeling the same thing right about now.

When she reached the halfway point of the building, Meenah spread her wings and became airborne, shooting past the skyscrapers with incredible speed. People inside business buildings that stared outside only saw a glimpse of a beige and fuchsia blur, and were instantly blown away because of their lack of knowledge. Sucks for them.

Meenah ducked under a bridge, stretching out her arm to let her fingers break the surface of the water. Bystanders weren’t alerted by her presence until after she flew past them, sending a furious tailwind as a quick aftermath. She spun around antennas on top of various buildings, unable to hold back laughter as she twirled, the excitement of freedom coursing through her veins. Meenah flew through the parks and trees and touched the water of a few various ponds and lakes nearby before ascending back up a few hundred feet, away from the already too many wandering eyes.     

She flew up above the skyscrapers, floating in midair as she tried to pinpoint where Aranea was flying. Being in the city made this game a challenge, but that’s what made this all much more worthwhile. In fact, playing this game at night was even better than playing in the day. There was something inspiring about seeing the lights glowing from inside the buildings. It was if this whole place was filled with multiple opportunities, and standing (or floating) beside and on top of these buildings made you feel like you can accomplish anything in the world.

Meenah smiled softly. No wonder Aranea liked this game so much. Suddenly, a blur of orange and blue whizzed past her field of vision not too far off, and her mouth spread into a full blown shark-like grin. _‘Found you!’_

Aranea’s laughter echoed through the twists and turns of the buildings, and Meenah had to rely on her ears to find her because the orange Sylph of Light robes blended in with the lights from the buildings. A twinge of excitement sparked in Meenah’s chest; she loved a challenge. The Thief did a quick backwards loop before diving down back into the steel maze, weaving through buildings and raised walkways as she followed her matesprit’s laugh.

Through the corner of her eye, Meenah saw a flash of orange dart around the corner, and she gave chase. She was quick tonight. That only made her heart pound even faster. The seadweller flew up over the building in one strong beat, her fuchsia eyes darting around to see if she could spot Aranea. For a moment, the only thing she saw even resembling Aranea’s Sylph clothes were just the expressway lights on the streets below. Meenah hummed softly, slowly lowering herself to stand on the building’s rails. _‘Where are ya, Serks?’_

From above, Aranea peeked through the columns of an even taller building beside the one Meenah was standing on, and she was able to see her matesprit standing on the rails. A smug smile appeared on her face. “I got you right where I want you, Meenah.” Aranea jumped off the edge of the building, stretched out her wings, and dove downward. She raised a hand to grab onto Meenah, to claim her win.

But Meenah had other ideas. Unbeknownst to Aranea, Meenah saw the Sylph descending down from the clouds thanks to the reflective tiles on the building she saw standing on. All she needed to do was wait for the perfect moment. To add a little flair, Meenah let her wings twitch while the wind blew. A small smirk appeared as Aranea got closer, and then when Meenah was sure she was close enough, the seadweller spun on her heel and stretched out both her arms to grab onto Aranea,

“Gotcha!!”

The cerulean troll gasped and quickly fluttered her wings to slow down, and that’s when Meenah flew up towards Aranea as fast as she could. Aranea’s heart jumped. Losing was not in her agenda tonight. Thinking quick, her wings stopped fluttering and she let herself fall a few feet, stunning Meenah temporarily. The seadweller quickly changed her position, using her feet to push off the building wall instead of crashing into it and causing collateral damage. Meenah watched Aranea descend as she flew, then began to chase after her when she saw her fly between the buildings again.

Aranea glanced over her shoulder, her heart pounding in her chest. With the combination of Meenah anticipating her plan and freefalling, her adrenaline was pumping faster than she ever remember. Meenah was giving chase, and she had the biggest smirk on her face. “How did you see me?”

“Duh, Serket! My building had reflective shit! Saw ya way too eelsily!!”

Now Aranea had the biggest urge to wipe that smirk off her face. That was dumb luck, and she had another plan to not only even out the score, but to test Meenah to see how badly she wanted to win. Spoilers, she wasn’t.

With a fresh smug smile, Aranea skillfully maneuvered through the buildings, hearing Meenah’s cackling as she followed her. People on the ground caught short glimpses of cerulean and fuchsia streaks in the sky, but only if they were paying attention.

Meenah raised a brow as she tailgated Aranea, dodging the same obstacles as her matesprit. Although she knew Aranea had a plan, Meenah couldn’t figure exactly what. The amount of obstacles that she had to dodge was a clear indicator that she wanted to lead her somewhere. The only question was, where?

“Hey, where ya takin’ me?”

She sounded impatient. Aranea chuckled lightly, glancing back at her Meenah after rolling over a building. “Don’t be so impatient, Meenah. We’re almost there.”

“Almost where? Ya playin’ a game within a game, Serks?”

The temptation to laugh was almost too much to bear. “A game within a game? Really, Meenah?” Aranea fully looked back at Meenah now, grinning. Meenah could have sworn she said that just to spite her a little. “I’m just merely leveling the play fields!”

And with that little statement, Aranea then flew up, and Meenah got a look at where she had lead them to. A smile appeared on her face. The harbor. It was a few good miles of nothing but water between the city, and the mix of slums and highways leading to the city on the other side. Not too far off, a statue was in the middle of the harbor, and a few long bridges on both sides connected both landmarks together. “So that’s what’chu meant, eh?”

Aranea smiled smugly down at Meenah shortly before flying away at top speed. Meenah laughed and gave chase again, but made sure to fly lower than Aranea to avoid any more surprises. The seadweller stretched out her hand again, her fingertips just barely breaking the surface of the cold water, and she saw her wings giving off a faint fuchsia glow of the choppy surface despite the bridge lights.

Meenah looked back up at Aranea, who was looping around the steel suspenders and suspension cables of the bridge closest to them, her laughter echoing through the air. The seadweller chuckled lightly, her heart jumping in her chest, happy to see her matesprit so at ease and carefree for once. Aranea was always working, and she sometimes worked herself to the point of stressing herself out over little things. That’s why they had this little game. To forget their troubles and just have fun once in a while. Obviously, it took convincing the first time they did it, but ever since, it had been their own little secret.

Aranea rolled over above the tower, and Meenah suddenly saw her chance. With a shark-like smile, Meenah lurched forward, racing towards the bridge with blazing speed. She circled around the tower foundation once, twice, then three times before flying out from the other side and using the Chandelle maneuver. Aranea saw a streak of fuchsia out of the corner of her eye, and her heart began to pound. Her wings fluttered a little as she kneeled down on the top of the tower, anticipating Meenah’s appearance. Suddenly, a gust of wind almost knocked her back, and Aranea gasped when she saw Meenah diving towards her after using a wingover maneuver.

“Betta fly, Serket!” Meenah shouted as she flew towards Aranea at breakneck speed.

“Oh, don’t worry!” Aranea smirked and got back on her feet, spreading her wings before backpedaling towards the edge of the tower. “I will!”

She backflipped over the edge, narrowly missing Meenah’s hand from catching her ankle. Meenah swore under her breath, but got over it when she saw Aranea fly under the bridge using the same maneuvers that she did. Meenah laughed as she dove towards Aranea, chasing after her again. Aranea looked back at Meenah and laughed too, and they both heard it all echo from under the deck. They flew out from the deck, rolling over the suspenders and taking care to avoid the harshness of the lights.       

The Thief saw the statue ahead, then glanced at Aranea. A smirk appeared on her face. _‘Ya think ya got the betta of me, Serket? Think again!’_

Meenah suddenly flew forward as fast as she could, surprising Aranea as she watched her matesprit fly forward. “It’s going to take a lot more than speed to outdo me, Meenah!” She cried before flying after her, watching with a keen eye as Meenah looped over the statue’s structure. Meenah’s smirk grew when she figured she had enough distance between herself and Aranea. Quickly doing one more roll, Meenah flew up towards the statue and flew behind it. She hoped that Aranea saw her do it.

And to her luck, she did. Aranea rolled her eyes. “Honestly, that trick is so old, Meenah!” She rolled through Meenah’s turbulence, intending to surprise her with speed and force her out of her hiding spot. But when she flew past the spot Meenah disappeared behind, she saw nothing.

Aranea blinked, taken aback. She knew Meenah flew behind there; she saw her with her own two eyes. The Sylph began floating in midair as she tried to pinpoint Meenah’s location. But all she saw was the dark choppiness of the harbor’s water, and the glow from the bridge lights. Meenah had completely vanished, and Aranea suddenly realized that put her in a bad position. Meenah knew where she was, but not the other way around.

But then it hit her.

“I got your game, Meenah.”

“Ya shore aboat that, Serket?”

A gasp escaped Aranea’s throat when she saw Meenah fly up at her, and despite her attempt at getting away, Meenah’s hand snagged onto her ankle firmly. Aranea looked down at Meenah; eyes wide and mouth gaping slightly as her matesprit smirked up at her, a pierced brow arched proudly.

“I win.”

“...” A soft sigh escaped the Sylph’s throat, and a defeated smile appeared on her face. “Yes. You win.”

Meenah let out a laugh of victory before the two floated towards eye level. Meenah let go of Aranea’s ankle before placing her hands on Aranea’s graceful hips. Aranea raised a brow at her, “how did you vanish like that?”

“Easy,” Meenah said with a smug grin. “Just hid mah wings and crouched in a corner.”

Aranea huffed, not looking too pleased. “Cheap tactic.”

“Hey, no holds barred, babe.”

The two trolls giggled softly as their arms wrap around each other, taking care to avoid their still-fluttering wings. Aranea breathed out onto Meenah’s neck, relishing the salty scent coming off off her matesprit’s skin. Almost every night Meenah won this little game they played. It was a little cumbersome since it only fueled the Thief’s already oversized ego. Winning would have been a nice change, but Aranea could still feel Meenah’s desire to win even as they floated in midair. And it wasn’t for the glory either.

Aranea felt Meenah pull away and she let her guide her over to the top of the statue. Neither one of them even realized how tired they were until they landed and finally gave their wings a rest. Meenah breathed out, feeling Aranea place a hand on her cheek as her arms wrapped around her matesprit’s waist. Aranea could feel the perspiration on her palm, and she was sure she wasn’t any different. This little game always did a number on them whenever they played.

“How was it?” Meenah asked before pulling Aranea closer. The Sylph smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around Meenah’s neck, their foreheads pressed together. “Exhilarating. I almost had you.”

“Almost more than once, Serks.” Meenah kissed Aranea’s cheek, then kissed the other before speaking again. “Yer gettin’ good.” Another kiss. “Incredibubbly good.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Aranea said softly, feeling Meenah’s lips press against her forehead. Meenah left her a lingering kiss on her forehead before running a hand through Aranea’s hair. “I know so, babe. If I didn’t have the reflective shit on that building, I’d be sleepin’ with the fishes.”  

“Well, I had to try something new.” Aranea wiped her forehead free of sweat. “You’ve been winning for a few weeks now.”

“Yea, ‘cause it’s the only time I get ta kiss yer face off!” Meenah laughed before lifting her matesprit up and twirling her around.

“M-Meenah!!” Aranea squealed, giggling as her arms wrapped around Meenah’s neck even tighter as she felt herself being twirled in the Thief’s arms. The two trolls laughed loudly in the night, unable to hold back their joy. No matter how many times they played the game, there were always benefits involved. The winner had bragging rights, but the loser ended up with kisses from the winner.

Eventually, Meenah put Aranea back on solid ground before swiping her glasses off and began to kiss her all over her face. Aranea laughed and put her hands on Meenah’s triceps, a futile attempt to stop the seadweller from her kissing montage. “Meenah! Stop it!” She cried, a blue blush dusting over her cheeks. “You’re embarrassing me!”

“Hey, ya lost, Serket!” Meenah said with a smirk after kissing Aranea’s chin. “Ya gotta deal with it!” She then went back to her kissing bombardment, leaving lingering ones on her cheeks and forehead just because she loved seeing the rare sight of a flustered Aranea Serket. “Oh! Meenah, please! This is so childfish!”

“CHILDFISH!”

If Aranea wanted to get away, she couldn’t now. Her matesprit’s strength was something to fear about. Meenah cackled as she continued to kiss Aranea all over her face despite her (halfhearted) protests. Meenah knew Aranea loved this sort of thing no matter how many times she denied it. Eventually, Meenah chuckled softly as she pulled away from Aranea’s face, staring at the Sylph’s embarrassed form lovingly. She grabbed her glasses out of Meenah’s grip and placed them back on, trying to glare despite the blush on her face. “I wasn’t ready for that.”

“Obubbviously,” Meenah snickered before kissing Aranea’s warm cheeks again; much slower and softer this time. A ghost of a shiver ran up Aranea’s spine when Meenah’s lips touched her skin yet again. She relished the surprisingly soft and tender atmosphere, and even she couldn’t help but hum dreamily.

The two girls stared at each other, smiling softly as they both sat down on the statue, their legs dangling off the edge, staring out at the city skyline. The colors of the city were something to behold at night. It was if one city went to rest, and another came to life at night. A harsh wind blew against them, making the two girls shiver and shuffle closer for warmth. Being highbloods had its benefits, but one of the major downsides was being extremely vulnerable to cold temperatures.

Meenah rest her head on Aranea’s shoulder, and the Sylph raised a hand to run her fingers through Meenah’s unruly curls. She listened to her matesprit’s content humming as her hand dropped down to the side and their fingers began to interlock together, the both of them relishing this rare alone time that they got to share. Aranea felt Meenah’s breath on her shoulder, and she herself couldn’t help but smile softly before kissing her on the top of her head.

“I love you, Meenah.”

“Glub you too, Aranea.”

Meenah sat upright again, nuzzling her cheek against her matesprit’s. Aranea giggled softly, then looked up to see the moon high in the sky. It was late. She turned to Meenah, running a thumb over her hand. “It’s late, Meenah. We should head home.”

For once, Meenah didn’t refuse or put up a fight. It was evident she was exhausted from flying so fast for so long. Aranea felt a little grateful about that. The two trolls stood up and flapped their wings together, flying back towards their shared apartment. As they flew, neither one of them let go of each other’s hands. The sounds of the night owl city reached their eardrums after every ten seconds or so, but nothing really stood out. At least, not to them.

Eventually, they both reached their apartment building, landing on the balcony of their penthouse apartment. Slowly, their God Tier robes began to disintegrate, and their original outfits began to take their places. Meenah opened the door to get inside, her hand still locked onto Aranea’s even after closing the door and walking inside.  

The only sound audible was the low hum from the fish tank motors from their bedroom, and both trolls began to climb up the stairs to retire to said bed. The soft aqua light from the fish tanks greeted their droopy eyes as they walked towards their super king sized bed. The fish tanks surrounded the edges of the bed, filled with multiple tropical fish that Meenah caught (and bought) around the world, and fish tanks had the entire room and bed in a soft light that was slightly cumbersome to get used to.

Aranea let out a soft yawn as she felt Meenah release her hand to walk over to her drawers and pull out her clothes for the night. Aranea did the same; pulling out a blue spaghetti strap shirt and black shorts from her own drawers.

From the corner of her eye, Aranea watched Meenah undress. She took off her shirt, revealing her fuchsia bra and the three thin gills spread across the sides of her body. Meenah felt Aranea gazing at her, and the seadweller smirked wryly as she faced her matesprit. “Like what’chu sea?”

Aranea smiled wryly back; already too aware that Meenah asked that to fluster her. But they have been dating for too long now; that old trick wasn’t going to work. “Depends. Do you like what you see when you peek at me undressing?”

“Ya damn betta believe I do.” Meenah said, her smirk softening into a smile as she watched Aranea take off her dress and bra, revealing her hourglass shaped body. The Sylph huffed softly, unable to repress the faint blue blush that appeared on her face. “You know I was being sarcastic, right?”

“Yea, but I wasn’t.”

Meenah walked toward Aranea as she stopped lowering the spaghetti strap shirt over, only covering her chest when she realized that her matesprit had walked towards her. She raised a brow, “what’s wrong?”

The Thief didn’t answer. Instead, her hands gently grasped the bottom of Aranea’s shirt and tugged it down to her hips, covering the rest of her body aside from her blue and white spiderweb-themed underwear. “Cover yershelf. Don’t want any pervs lookin’ at ya.”

Aranea stopped Meenah’s hands from leaving. She grabbed the top that Meenah pulled out from her drawers and dragged it over her matesprit’s head, just having it barely cover her fuchsia bra. “That goes for you too.”

Meenah stared at Aranea for a little, then smirked widely as she pulled her arms through the sleeves and lifted her matesprit up off the floor, earning a cry of shock from the other. Meenah laughed and jumped onto their bed, the two of them giggling and bouncing a little before settling down in each other’s arms. Meenah leaned up and kissed Aranea’s nose, “how much do ya love me?”

Aranea lifted herself up, staring down at Meenah with wide eyes as she felt the other troll’s hands gingerly caress her figure. The Sylph raised her hand and stroked the side of Meenah’s face, unable to break away from those lovely fuchsia eyes that she had fallen in love with.

“Meenah, I love you more than any words could describe… You’re my best friend, and you’re quite possibly the best thing that ever happened to me.” Aranea leaned down and kissed her lips. “No matter how many words I know or learn, they could never withhold the amount of affection and love that I feel for you.”

Meenah smiled, and it wasn’t the usual, cocky smirk that Aranea had grown far too accustomed to. It was a real, genuine, loving smile. One that Aranea was surprised to realize that she saw a lot this night. The seadweller leaned up and left a lingering kiss on Aranea’s lips.

“Same fer me, Aranea… Yer worth more gold than I ebber got and have yet ta discover.” Meenah traced a few hearts on Aranea’s forearm with her index finger. “Yer...The Light to my Life.”

Aranea raised a hand to stifle a giggle. As corny as that was, she could feel Meenah’s feelings so strongly, she could practically read her thoughts. Meenah’s cheeks puffed up and Aranea breathed out to finally steady herself. Her fingers lightly traced hearts around the shell of Meenah’s earfins and watched them twitch at the contact. The two trolls smiled softly at each other, their eyes twinkling in the faint light. Meenah loosened up her grip on Aranea’s sides, and she let herself fall to the side to snuggle up against Meenah.

The Thief pulled the covers up to their chests before giving Aranea a few more kisses on her face. “Don’t feel too bad, Serks. We’ll have a rematch soon.”

“I am aware.” Aranea said, humming dreamily at Meenahs’ sweet kisses. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Meenah snickered and wrapped her arms around Aranea’s neck, and the other troll allowed her matesprit to snuggle into her neck as she wrapped her own arms around Meenah’s back. Slowly, the soft, sweet kisses, tracing hearts, and the sounds of their breathing lulled them both to sleep.


End file.
